It's A Colorful Life
It's a Colorful Life is the 39th episode of ShapeTales and the first episode of Season 4. It is a parody of the 1946 film, "It's a Wonderful Life". Plot The show starts out with Jimmy the Sphere and Alvin the Cone on the forest as usual. Jimmy hadn't planned anything for Season 4 so he decides to let Alvin help host the show. Feeling confused, Alvin tries to reason with him, but Jimmy is still freaked out. Alvin then turns to Qwerty 2.0 who posts up an email from a girl named Isabella Jackson. She wanted to get on the cheerleader squad, but didn't get picked. But lucky, Alvin helped Jimmy with the situation by showing her a film. The story takes place in a town called Misanthrop, where Donnie (Alvin) aims to win a football game so he can go to the Soup Bowl. But after a mistake from the Decoy, Mawi (Mr. Diamond), Donnie finds himself in the hospital. Now, not only is unable to go to the Soup Bowl, but he can never play football again. Mawi, however, did and became famous. To try and cheer Donnie up, his dad (Mr. Rectangle) gives him a job at his toy train factory. Fifteen years later, Donnie is still living in Misanthrop and is now the CEO of the toy factory. Unfortunately, the factory is behind with the bills and need to make 10,000 trains by Christmas. Donnie is now married to Selena (Julia Trapezoid), has two sons, Bert and Arney, and an adopted daughter named Liana. He also coaches his sons' football team and comforts Liana when she didn't get the part as a camal in the school Christmas play. But Donnie’s problems get worse when Mawi comes back home and plans to buy the toy train factory. Donnie tries to make the factory to work harder, but that only made things worse. Now he's really starting to regret missing that football in the game. But just then, a train appears out of nowhere. Donnie boards the train and starts to explore it. He then discovers the conductor, Garfield, who offers Donnie a chance to see what life would of been like if he had caught that football in three stops. The first stop showed Donnie as a greedy business man who plans to buy the Toy Factory and rename Misanthrop just like Mawi did. The second stop showed Misanthrop without Donnie. Selena was not married, the football team players that Donnie coaches were mean, Bert and Arney were not born, and Liana was still in the orphanige. At the third stop, Donnie was given a choice to either remain in the world where he is famous, or to return home to solve his problems. Donnie decided that he should go home, seeing that The Lord’s plan for him in Misanthrop is better than being famous. When Stewart got back to the toy factory, he found that everyone in Misanthrop was helping him get back on track. Even Mawi began to see that no one would help him unless he lives a meaningful life too. At the end of the story, Jimmy and Alvin make up and Isabella learns to be happy because The Lord has something planned for her.